


Aliens versus birds.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [4]
Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Birds, Crack, Gen, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Alien invade earth, they forgot it was breeding season for the swans.
Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826266
Kudos: 5





	Aliens versus birds.

Shouldn't we do something?' one of the younger heroes asked and a silence fell, aside from the hissing group of swans and the screaming alien soldiers.

'Nah, if you want to try... You're welcome to, but I have enough common sense to say "fuck no" one of the Gls said and the others nodded in agreement.

An alien empire decided it was a good idea to invade earth, only they had forgotten about the birds and that's how the whole Justice League and the corps members ended up watching two very angry swans take on a whole battalion of soldiers from another planet.

And the swans were winning the battle.

'Ahh, nature sure is beautiful' Animal man said with a loud sigh. 'Look at how fiercely swans protect their young'. 

'I can't wait to see them fight a group of Canadian geese' someone muttered. 


End file.
